


Maybe Cosplaying Isn't a Horrible Idea

by ruffini



Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex pretends to hate it, Charlie and Alex go cosplaying, Comic-Con, Fluff, M/M, but he secretly loves it, rated t just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffini/pseuds/ruffini
Summary: Charlie convinces Alex to go to San Diego Comic-Con with him and cosplay as Captain America and Bucky Barnes. Alex doesn't like the idea at first but maybe he'll be proven wrong by the end of the trip.Prompt provided by lovetylerchalex.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Maybe Cosplaying Isn't a Horrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I saw lovetylerchalex post his list of holiday prompts and I immediately had an idea for one of them. So of course, shout out to lovetylerchalex for the prompt! Hope you guys enjoy this one. I'll be back with an update for my Chalex Soulmate AU soon, I'm just working on finalizing some ideas for the next chapter so be on the look out for that.

“Pleaseeee? Infinity War was just released! We have to do this Lex!”

Alex sighed. This was the 5th time his boyfriend, who was currently laying down with his head in Alex’s lap, begged him to cosplay with him. Charlie wanted to go to Comic-Con dressed as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. But Alex was less than thrilled at the idea. He didn’t see the point of spending so much effort to dress up for a day and get mobbed by people asking to take pictures. It just didn’t seem worth the effort.

But Charlie wouldn’t let up.

“If you do this with me Lex, I’ll do any one thing you want with you in return.”

This got Alex’s attention.

“Anything?” He asked with a devious smile.

Charlie gulped. The smile on his boyfriend’s face meant he was already plotting something, but he really wanted to go to Comic-Con with his boyfriend, so he just nodded. “Anything.”

Alex’s smile widened. At this point he looked downright gleeful. “Alright, I’ll go with you and cosplay, but you owe me one St. George.”

Charlie’s face paled just slightly. But a deal was a deal. Besides, Alex wouldn’t make him do anything outright horrible, so it shouldn’t be too bad. “Deal, I guess.”

Alex smiled at his boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. “Relax Charlie, it won’t be that bad. Now, what do you have in mind for our costumes?”

Charlie sat up, an excited gleam in his eye. “Well, since you were kind enough to ask, here’s what I was thinking. You and I dressed as…”

* * *

Comic-Con was crowded. Alex knew it would be packed but he still didn’t expect it to be this hectic. Everywhere he looked, people in costumes or t-shirts representing certain fandoms, shows, or comics were bustling around. He and Charlie had already been stopped five times since arriving to take pictures. And he hated to admit it, but he was having fun.

Charlie and him had put a lot of effort into their outfits. Charlie was dressed as Steve Rogers with his stealth suit from _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ and had the shield to match. Alex decided to go with Bucky’s outfit from _Captain America: The First Avenger_ because the wig they originally were going to have him wear turned out to be way too itchy.

The two of them had arrived early in the morning to get the maximum amount of time at the convention. The main event they wanted to go to was the panel that the cast would be doing for _Infinity War_ and the upcoming sequel. Both Charlie and Alex were massive MCU fans so this was an event they definitely didn’t want to miss. The panel was slated for 2:00PM, so they spent their morning wandering around the exhibit hall and buying some merch. Alex bought a few t-shirts to add to his collection while Charlie bought a Captain America Funko Pop figure.

The two of them were walking around the hall hand in hand when a random stranger yelled out to them.

“Hey! I love your guys’ outfits!”

Alex blushed lightly at the attention while Charlie turned to smile at the person.

“Thanks! Stucky forever am I right?” Charlie laughed. The stranger laughed in return.

“Do you guys mind taking a picture with me? Your costumes are seriously dope as hell.”

Charlie turned to look at Alex to get confirmation. Alex shrugged, why the hell not. He was starting to enjoy getting stopped because it was sort of like validation that they did a good job with their costumes. Striking a pose, they took several photos before the stranger thanked them and left.

While Charlie was waving bye to the person, Alex checked his phone. It was already 12:00PM and they knew they would have to line up early for the panel, seeing as everyone would be trying to get in. Taking Charlie’s hand in his own again, Alex started to walk, pulling his boyfriend with him.

“Whoa Alex, you alright?” Charlie asked, surprised at the sudden rush.

Alex nodded, slowing down to let Charlie catch up to him. “Yeah, but it’s 12 already so we need to get to the event hall that the panel is going to be at.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. He hadn’t realized the time. Picking up the pace, Alex and Charlie walked as quickly as they could over to the event hall. They arrived to already see a small crowd gathering outside the doors, so they quickly joined the line to make sure they could get in.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to eat after the panel. Good thing we had breakfast this morning.” Charlie said, looking at Alex.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, though I’m going to sit down for now since I can’t be standing for so long, especially since we were walking all this time.”

Alex slowly sat down with his back against the wall. Charlie joined him silently and Alex took this opportunity to lean against Charlie, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Charlie in turn rest his cheek on Alex’s head and the two of them absentmindedly scrolled through Instagram together.

The two of them were brought back into the world when someone approached them.

“Excuse me?” A girl, who looked to be around their age, came up to them. “Sorry, I just wanted to say that your guys’ costumes are so good and you two look so cute together.”

Charlie and Alex both smiled this time. “Thank you.” They both said as the girl smiled again and walked off.

Alex took Charlie’s free hand in his and held it, enjoying their moment together while waiting for the doors to open. Finally, the line started to move after another hour and the two of them got up and walked into the panel hall hand in hand.

They must have gotten lucky because they managed to get two seats at the front of the seating area. Charlie and Alex were both now extremely excited as they waited for the panel to start. A little while later, the panel moderator came out on stage and started introducing the cast members. Charlie and Alex both cheered loudly as each actor walked on stage. When Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr walked out, Charlie swore he never saw Alex fanboy or cheer louder for something than at that moment. He would have been jealous but it’s RDJ and Chris Evans, who wouldn’t be cheering loudly for them?

As the panelists took their seats, Chris Evans must have spotted the Charlie and Alex sitting in the front because he made a motion to RDJ next to him at the two boys. When it came to Chris’s turn to introduce himself, he said something that shocked both Charlie and Alex.

“Before we get this panel started, I just want to point out that there are two members of the audience here up front who have an amazing Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes cosplay. Seriously you guys, it almost looks like you took the outfits right out of the production wardrobe.” Chris praised, gesturing at the two of them.

Charlie and Alex both flushed pink at being called out by THE Chris Evans but more importantly, both were thinking “Holy shit! Chris Evans likes our cosplay?!?!”

The rest of the panel passed in a blur of excitement and as Charlie and Alex were leaving, several more people stopped them to compliment them on their outfits and to take some pictures. After finally making it out of the event hall, Alex and Charlie went off searching for food.

Alex spotted the food trucks gathered outside the convention center across the street and quickly pulled Charlie toward them. The taller boy just quickened his pace to match Alex’s and they both hurried across the street. When they arrived, the two of them decided to split up and get food from several trucks before meeting back up at the entrance again to find somewhere to sit.

Alex went off and got two boba milk teas, they were a growing trend back in Evergreen and San Diego was full of boba shops, some loaded fries, and a few slices of pizza. He met back up with Charlie at the entrance who had, unsurprisingly, found a cookie truck and bought several cookies along with some fried chicken and a salad.

Alex give a curious glance at the salad, which Charlie must have sensed because he had a reason ready. “What? We need something that’s remotely healthy with all the junk food we’re about to eat.”

Alex just shook his head with a fond smile as the two of them headed over to an empty table. The two of them opted to sit next to each other on one of the benches and shared food, talked about their favorite part of the convention, most definitely gushed about the praise from Chris Evans, and planned out the rest of their day. In the midst of all of that, Alex took the opportunity to turn and look at his boyfriend. The younger boy’s eyes were lit up in excitement in the middle of talking and Alex couldn’t help but lean up and give Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

That stopped Charlie for a moment as he blushed lightly. But he quickly recovered and turned his head so he could face Alex properly.

“So, did you have fun Lex?” Charlie asked, a small smile on his face.

Alex took a moment to think. Then, he nodded. “Yeah, I actually did have a lot of fun. Who knew cosplaying and going to a convention would be this much fun actually?”

Charlie chuckled. “I told you so.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, you told me so. Thank you, Charlie, for convincing me to come.” Alex said, cheeks turning pink.

“No need to thank me. That’s what boyfriends are for. I gotta make sure you’re having fun every once in a while you know.” Charlie stated.

Alex smiled this time. “Well, I enjoyed all of this. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too Alex.” Charlie said before leaning down to capture Alex’s lips in a kiss.

The two of them went back to talking and eating, but all Alex could think about was just how much fun this had been and how much he enjoyed just being at something like Comic-Con with Charlie. Plus, Charlie in his Captain America costume pants was much hotter than he had initially expected.

“Best Comic-Con date ever.” Alex thought, as he finished up his food and the pair headed back in to check out the Artist Alley before the convention closed for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked this story, let me know in the comments and leave a kudos!


End file.
